Happily Ever After
by igobacktoblack
Summary: 1 year after the end of "Afterbirth", nothing changed, Tate really meant it when he said he'd wait for Violet forever.


It's been 4 years since Violet talked to me for the last time, nothing changed. We were still dead and trapped in that house. And she still hated me.

I didn't try to talk to her, if she wanted to talk to me, she would.

I meant it when I said to Hayden I'd wait for her forever, if I had to.

But I wasn't_ that_ strong, so I always ask Moira how Harmons were doing, especially Violet.

The answer was always the same.

"_They're fine. Violet tries to hide, but she's unhappy. She misses you."_

It breaks my heart when she tells me that. The last thing I wanted was her being unhappy. I'd do anything to change that.

I couldn't forget about that Gabe, I'd kill him if Violet wanted to be with him. I wanted her to be happy, even if this means we can't be together never again.

I tried to be alone, it was easy, since that day Gabe's family ran away, no one bought the Murder House. It was a good thing because the bad spirits didn't have anyone to bother.

I changed a lot since that day Violet kissed me for the last time, I apologized to everyone I harmed.

Chad and Patrick.

The 15 people I killed in high school.

Larry.

But one person was missing.

_Vivian. _

I needed to apologize, I didn't care if she'd forgive me. Some of the people I hurt didn't, but I was really sorry. I didn't know how I'd apologize, I didn't see Vivian or Violet for days, maybe months. And Ben never mentioned them when he talked to me.

I decided it was time to end this. Then, I could be alone peacefully. I knocked on the master bedroom door. The door was open and Vivian looked at me.

"You."

"Can I talk to you, please, Mrs. Harmon?"

"I know what you did to me."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I want to apologize."

"You waited 4 years, almost 5, to do it?"

"I was really ashamed. I still am. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I did it because Nora wanted a baby. I didn't know who you were and I still didn't fall in.." I stopped.

"Go on."

"No. I just came to say this. I hope you can forgive me someday. If I could go back and.. not rape you, believe me.. I would."

"You know.." she crossed her arms "Violet isn't here."

"I know. It doesn't matter. I came to talk to _you._"

She didn't say anything else and I turned around to leave. I came back to basement feeling so much better.

I did awful things to people, but I was paying for it.

The pain inside of me was endless.

In the next day, I decided to go out, I didn't see the sun in 1 year or maybe 2. It was hard to go out and try to live when the love of your life hates you.

So when I wasn't thinking about her, I was crying. So happiness was the last thing on my mind.

I sit on the gazebo and just closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind and relax.

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and she was there, looking at me, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She was prettier than ever. It took my breath away.

"Vi-

"Just answer why the hell you bothered my mother."

"So she told you."

"Yes. Now tell me why you did it."

"She hadn't told you I went there to apologize?"

"Yes, she did. I'm asking _why._"

"I decided to apologize to everyone I hurt."

"You're lying."

I frowned.

"No, I'm not."

"You are. Tate, stop doing this, we won't get back together! Never!"

I didn't do that thinking she'd change her mind and jump in my arms. But it hurt the way she said her words.

"That wasn't my intention." I whispered.

"Please, _more _lies? That's bullshit, Tate! I know who you are!"

"And who am I, Violet?" I stood up, getting angry.

"A monster without feelings."

"I _was_ that person before I met you."

She rolled her eyes.

"The last time we talked was 4 years ago. I _changed._"

"No, you didn't. People like you don't change."

"I changed, Vi!" I yelled.

Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to be mad.

"I don't know why I'm trying to convince you."

"Yeah." She said harshly.

"You know what? I'm done!"

"Done with what?"

"With _you_! I promised I'd wait forever and maybe I shouldn't. Because clearly you hate me and any love you claimed you felt had died. I spent these years thinking of you and I was being careful to not be in the same room, I didn't wanna hurt you. But now, I'll walk whenever I want. I'm done suffering for you!"

She looked at me, speechless and I came back to the house, the tears going down on my face. I wanted to go back and sat I was sorry. If I had any chance to be with her, no I was sure I killed it.

Great job, Tate.

I wanted to die. Again. But this time, for good. I just needed to disappear forever. If only had a way..

I hid in one of the rooms and locked the door. The silence was peaceful and scary at the same time. I lay on the bed and curled into a ball. I stood there for days, maybe a week. But there's some time, even for the loneliest person on earth, the loneliness was too much. I waited the twilight time and got out of the room, the ghosts started to settle down by that time.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The ghost didn't need any of this: water, food, bathroom, sleep. But I wanted to drink something.

"Tate?"

I turned around and Violet was there.

"What do you want? I don't wanna fight."

"Me either."

I arched one eyebrow.

"You don't?"

She shook her head.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know where you were."

"I'm here now."

"I talked to Chad, Patrick –

"So?" I cut her.

"You really changed. I talked to everyone. Even my father. Everyone said you changed."

"Maybe that's because I really changed."

"I.. I'm sorry." She bits her lip.

"What?" I choked.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I just thought you were faking."

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Ever since that day, I'm unhappy, Tate. You made me happier than ever. You were the only thing that kept me sane. Then I found out about everything.. my world fell."

"I know."

"I found out the boy I loved murdered people, raped my mom!"

I looked down.

"I was this person. Before you came into my life. After I met you, I wanted to be a better person to you."

She nodded.

"You lied to me so many times.. but I can't deny you always tried to protect me."

"Yes!" I looked to her.

"I don't wanna be unhappy anymore, Tate."

"So don't.. I'd do anything for you."

"Then kiss me."

It was a mix of feelings. I couldn't believe she was asking this, but that made me happier than ever.

I went to her and cupped her face. I closed my eyes and kissed her. When our lips met, my world was alive again. She pushed me against her by my neck and bit my lip. She wanted that as much as I did.

"I want you so badly." I whispered against her mouth.

"Me too. Take me, Tate. Please."

I nodded and leaded her to the bedroom I spent those days. I locked the door.

"You were here?"

"Yes."

"Hm.."

She kissed me and we lay on the bed. I felt my member becoming harder every second.

"You didn't touch anyone else like that since me?" she asked, a little breathless.

I shook my head.

"No, Hayden tried so many times, but I never wanted anyone else but you."

She bit my neck hard.

"That whore, I'll kill her again."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No!"

I smirked.

"Yes, you are."

"I just don't like people trying to steal things that are _mine._"

"So I'm yours?"

"Yep" she smiled "Now shut up and fuck me"

I flipped us over, letting me on top, I kissed her neck and sucked it. My hands went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Her body was my perfect thing. So hot..

I kissed her whole body, unhooking her bra and then put one of her boobs in my mouth and massaged the other with my hand.

She rewarded me with her beautiful moans. Everything about her was perfect. I switched the breast and then I kissed her belly and opened her jeans. I pushed the garment down and she helped me, when I hooked my fingers in her panties sides, she stopped me.

"You're too clothed"

I got rid of my shirt and she helped me with my pants.

"I missed you." she said while she was peppering kisses all over my body.

"Me too."

She put her hand inside my boxers and grabbed me. Her hand was so soft, she was stroking me fast. It was different from our 1st time. Now, she was rough. She drove me to the edge, but then she removed her hand and whispered:

"I wanna be on top."

"Okay."

We flipped and she took off her panties.

"Before we do this, I wanna ask you something."

I nodded.

"I don't wanna mercy. I wanna be fucked really hard. Show me your best."

I smirked and grabbed her by the hips. I looked at her, asking for permission. She looked at me, giving it. So I slammed into her entrance. She moaned and closed her eyes. She put her tiny hands in my chest and helped me with our rhythm. She threw her head back and bit her lip. Our thrusts were so strong that our hipbones were hitting every time our bodies met. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was so perfect and that vision was absolutely hot.

One hand left her hip and went to her bundle of nerves. She screamed and smiled. We weren't going to last too long. She leaned and kissed me, her hands running thought my hair. We moaned in each other's mouth. Violet was so warm and tight, even dead. She started clenching around me and I used all my strength to fuck her senseless.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she yelled against my lips.

I obeyed and few thrusts later, we came together. She buried her face in my neck and we didn't move, we just stood there, trying to normalize our breaths.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Yes."

"So you like it rough?" I giggled.

She looked at me and smirked.

"Yep."

"Did I do a good job?"

"You can do better." She laughed "Just kidding, you were perfect."

I smiled.

"Now, what do we do?" I asked, hesitant.

"We.. can try again if you want."

"Of course I want!"

Her face lightened up.

"Really?"

"Of course, why would you think the opposite?"

"I don't know, you said you were done with me and when you said it, it hurt me. I realized I didn't want you give up. So I decided to give you another chance. Give _us_ another chance."

"Thanks you, Vi, really."

She pulled it out of me and put her panties and bra and then threw my underwear to me. I put it and she lay by my side. I hugged her and stood there, just cuddling.

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone never again."

"I promise. I want to be with you, only you, Violet. I want to be a better person, make you proud to point at me and tell people I'm your boyfriend."

"How cliché." She giggled and kissed me one more time.

I pushed her closer and she leaned on my chest.

"I love you Tate."

"I love you too Violet."

We closed our eyes and I was happy, after all. Finally, we got our happily ever after.


End file.
